List of Romanian expatriate footballers
This is a list of Romanian Football players that are currently playing abroad in professional leagues other than the Romanian League.Players abroad Australia A-League * Hagi Gligor (Perth Glory) Azerbaijan Azerbaijan Premier League *'Adrian Scarlatache' (FK Khazar Lankaran) *'George Florescu' (FK Gabala) Belarus Belarusian Premier League *'Sergiu Neacșa' (FC Dinamo Minsk) Belgium Belgian Pro League *'Cristian Manea' (Royal Mouscron-Péruwelz) (on loan) Bulgaria Bulgarian A Football Group *'Cosmin Moți' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) *'Claudiu Keșerü' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) *'Andrei Prepeliță' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) Canada Canadian Soccer League *'Cătălin Lichioiu' (Kingston FC) China China League One *'Cristian Dănălache' (Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard F.C.) *'Cristian Tănase' (Tianjin Teda F.C.) *'Marius Constantin' (Jiangsu Guoxin-Sainty F.C.) (on loan) *'Eric Bicfalvi' (Liaoning Whowin F.C.) Croatia Prva HNL *'Alexandru Mățel' (GNK Dinamo Zagreb) Cyprus Cypriot First Division *'Emil Ninu' (AEK Larnaca F.C.) *'Laurențiu Brănescu' (AC Omonia) (on loan) *'Alexandru Ioniță' (AEL Limassol) *'Alexandru Coman' (Ethnikos Achnas) *'Alexandru Iacob' (Ethnikos Achnas) *'Sebastian Cojocnean' (Ethnikos Achnas) Denmark Danish Superliga * Jean-Claude Bozga (FC Vestsjælland) England Premier League *'Costel Pantilimon' (Manchester City F.C.) *'Florin Gardoș' (Southampton F.C.) Football League Championship *'Sergiu Buș' (Sheffield Wednesday F.C.) France Ligue 1 *'Mihai Roman' (Toulouse FC) Germany Bundesliga *'Alexandru Maxim' (VfB Stuttgart) 2. Bundesliga * Ralph Gunesch (FC Ingolstadt 04) * Ronny Philp (SpVgg Greuther Fürth) *'László Sepsi' (1. FC Nürnberg) Greece Superleague Greece *'Ovidiu Herea' (Skoda Xanthi) *'Dorin Goian' (Asteras Tripoli F.C.) *'Costin Lazăr' (Iraklis 1908 Thessaloniki F.C.) Hungary Nemzeti Bajnokság I *'Loránd Szilágyi' (Budapest Honvéd FC) * Lóránd Szatmári (MTK Budapest) Nemzeti Bajnokság II * Attila Gyagya (Zalaegerszegi TE) * István Berde (Gyirmót SE) India I-League *'Adrian Mutu' (FC Pune City) Iraq Iraqi Premier League *'Cristian Daminuță' (Zakho FC) *'Florin Costea' (Zakho FC) *'Mihai Leca' (Zakho FC) Ireland League of Ireland Premier Division *'Marco Chindea' (Athlone Town) Israel Israeli Premier League *'Liviu Antal' (Hapoel Tel Aviv) *'Claudiu Bumba' (Hapoel Tel Aviv) *'Mihai Pintilii' (Hapoel Tel Aviv) *'Ovidiu Hoban' (Hapoel Be'er Sheva F.C.) *'Vlad Morar' (Beitar Jerusalem) Italy Serie A *'Bogdan Lobonț' (A.S. Roma) *'Ștefan Radu' (S.S. Lazio) *'Vlad Chiricheș' (SSC Napoli) *'Ciprian Tătărușanu' (ACF Fiorentina) *'Ionuț Radu' (Inter Milan Primavera) *'Răzvan Popa' (Inter Milan Primavera) *'Ionuț Pop' (A.S. Roma Primavera) *'Ionuț Vînă' (A.S. Roma Primavera) *'Claudiu Micovschi' (Genoa C.F.C. Primavera) *'Dragoș Iacob' (Frosinone Calcio Primavera) Serie B *'George Pușcaș' (F.C. Bari) (on loan) *'Constantin Nica' (Avellino) (on loan) *'Nicolao Dumitru' (Latina Calcio) (on loan) *'Alexandru Mitriță' (Delfino Pescara 1936) *'Ștefan Popescu' (Modena F.C.) *'Adrian Stoian' (F.C. Crotone) *'Sergiu Suciu' (F.C. Crotone) *'Mihai Bălașa' (F.C. Crotone) (on loan) *'Deian Boldor' (Virtus Lanciano) *'Ionuț Rada' (F.C. Bari) *'Eduard Bogdan Marinca' (Virtus Lanciano Primavera) *'Sorin Lovin' (Pro Vercelli Primavera) *'Vlad Galatanu' (Pro Vercelli Primavera) Lega Pro/A *'Sebastian Mladen' (F.C. Südtirol) (on loan) Lega Pro/B *'Mihai Gusu' (Carrarese) Lega Pro/C *'Sergiu Suciu' (US Lecce) (on loan) *'Daniel Onescu' (Fidelis Andria) *'Andrei Cristea' (Martina Franca) Jordan Jordan Premier League *'Cristian Fodor' (Al-Ramtha) Kazakhstan Kazakhstan Premier League *'Ciprian Deac' (FC Aktobe) *'Ioan Mera' (FK Taraz) Kuwait Kuwaiti Premier League *'Sorin Virgil Oproiescu' (Al-Tadamun SC) Latvia Latvian First League *'Alin Stoica' (FB Gulbene) Lebanon Lebanese Premier League *'Georgian Tobă' (Safa Beirut SC) *'Octavian Drăghici' (Racing Beirut) Lithuania A Lyga *'Horia Crișan' (Kruoja Pakruojis) Luxembourg Luxembourg National Division *'Daniel Fasui' (Jeunesse Junglinster) Malta Maltese Premier League *'Andrei Coblis' (Pembroke Athleta F.C.) Moldova Moldovan National Division *'Romeo Surdu' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Cornel Gheți' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Cristian Bud' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Ciprian Vasilache' (FC Zaria Bălți) *'Alin Șeroni' (Speranța Nisporeni) *'Mihai Onicaș' (Speranța Nisporeni) Netherlands Eredivisie *'Ronaldo Deaconu' (FC Twente U19) Oman Oman Proffesional League *'Dan Ignat' (Sohar SC) Poland Ekstraklasa *'Andrei Ciolacu' (Śląsk Wrocław) Portugal Segunda Liga *'Cristian Ponde' (Sporting CP B) Qatar Qatar Stars League *'Dragoș Grigore' (Al-Sailiya SC) (on loan) Russia Russian Football Premier League *'Gheorghe Bucur' (FC Kuban Krasnodar) *'Gheorghe Grozav' (Terek Grozny) San Marino Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio *'Alexandru Hiruță' (Fiorentino) *'Andrei Guiu' (Virtus) *'Valentin Grigore' (Cosmos) Saudi Arabia Saudi Professional League *'Lucian Sânmărtean' (Ittihad FC) Spain La Liga *'Florin Andone' (Córdoba CF) Segunda División *'Dinu Moldovan' (Ponferradina) Switzerland Swiss Super League *'Ovidiu Herea' (FC Sion) *'Cristian Ianu' (FC Luzern) Turkey Süper Lig *'Gabriel Torje' (Konyaspor) *'Ciprian Marica' (Konyaspor) *'Bogdan Stancu' (Gençlerbirliği S.K.) Ukraine Ukrainian Premier League *'Florentin Matei' (FC Volyn Lutsk) *'Eric Bicfalvi' (FC Volyn Lutsk) *'Alexandru Vlad' (FC Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk) *'Alexandru Tudose' (FC Hoverla Uzhhorod) United States Uzbekistan Uzbek League *'Bogdan Hauși' (Buxoro FK) Vietnam V.League 1 *'Sabin-Cosmin Goia' (Hoàng Anh Gia Lai F.C.) References Category:Romanian expatriate footballers